


Ending A Fury

by GachMoBrea



Series: Fostering Strength [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "The Sound And The Fury", (But Barry does it later anyway...so-), AU, Alternate Universe: Foster Family, BigBrother!Len, Changing the episode!, Episode Related, Gen, Google Translator Usage, Hartley is flirty., I feel like I'm cheating her..., Len and Caitlin are friends., Len knows about Harry Potter, Len speaks multiple languages., Len still hates Wells., Lisa needs more Screen Time, OverProtective!Len, Some things from the Episode are not brought up/mentioned., s01e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Episode Related; S01E11; "The Sound And The Fury"Enter Hartley Rathaway and follow it up with Len who won't let him get away with anything...The episode is not the same as in the Show. (But, Barry just changes events later anyway when he goes back in time, so why not?)





	

Joe, Barry, and a reluctant Len arrive at Dr. Wells' house after the man was attacked.  
"I changed my mind," Len says before they can head for the door. "I'm going to canvass with Thawne instead."  
"What do you expect to find in there, Len?" Barry jokes as his brother turns to find the blonde detective.  
"I can barely stand to be in the same room as that man," his foster brother says evenly, not turning back. "I don't think you guys will want a tainted view of the crime scene."  
Len leaves after that while Barry and Joe exchange glances.

 

A car slows down as Len walks down the driveway and the window rolls down to reveal Caitlin and Cisco.  
"Hey, Caitlin," Len smiles at the female scientist, while he completely ignores the male one.  
"Have you already finished going over Dr. Wells' place?" Caitlin asks from the driver's seat.  
"No," the trainee shakes his head. "Barry and Joe just walked in actually."  
"Then why are you walking away?" Cisco asks.  
"Make sure you don't block any police cruisers with your car, Caitlin," Len tells the woman in a friendly manner before waving a hand and continuing his walk.  
"He's doing that ignoring me thing again," Cisco grumbles as Caitlin starts to move the car again.  
"You are dating his sister."  
"So, what, he's going to hate me forever?"  
"No," Caitlin says with a tilt of her head. "Just until you stop. Unless you break her heart, then he'll just down right murder you."  
Cisco groans as his teammate parks the car out of the way.

\---

Len catches Eddie as finishes with the last house. The blonde detective is consulting his notes at a stand still in the front lawn, so he doesn't notice Len approaching.  
"Anyone have anything interesting to say?" Len asks, louder than he needs to just to see the man jump.  
"Jeeze, Len!" Eddie puts a hand to his chest. "No, they didn't. Why are you here? You're supposed to be at the crime scene with Joe."  
"I thought we could work together for a little while," the trainee shrugs. "Looks like you're already done though. Why don't we head back and you can fill me in?"  
"Okay..." the blonde detective agrees as he starts to walk. "Uh, so, none of the other neighbors reported any kinds of vandalism."  
"So Wells was targeted specifically," Len muses.  
"What is your take on the guy?" Eddie asks.  
"I don't like him," Len says darkly. It sends an unpleasant shiver through Eddie's spine.  
"Wow, that was...That sounded really menacing, Len."  
The trainee turns a too-pleasant smile to the other man, "That's just a taste of my wrath when it comes to people who are involved with my family."  
Eddie swallows thickly, "That's, that's one threat, Len."  
Len returns his head to a forward position as he murmurs, "One more to go then."

 

At the crime scene, while Eddie talks with Joe, Len watches his foster brother speed play puzzle with shattered glass. The CSI realizes that it wasn't an outside force that shattered the glass.  
Wells reveals to the young man that he knows who attacked him, even tells them a name: Hartley Rathaway

\---

Len separates from Joe and Eddie and partners himself with an officer in his cruiser to watch over the Rathaway buildings. He remembers the file he had read about the young man, how he was disowned by his family because of his life choices. Len knew that if he were the kid, he'd go after his parents 'greatest achievements'.  
He's rewarded when he rides in with the officer on an emergency call to find the guy blasting a building with gauntlet-looking things on his wrists.

The Flash runs in to oppose Hartley outside the partially destroyed building.  
The man doesn't appear to be intimidated by the hero as mocks him with all the names he knows. Len snatches a police baton from the officer and sneaks out of the cruiser to approach the arguing duo. 

Hartley is mocking Barry, his back to Len, "Are they gonna hear you die?"  
Len lifts the baton, then swiftly lowers it and knocks the guy out.  
"I had that under control, officer," The Flash says, a little annoyed.  
"Yeah..." Len drawls as he makes sure the guy was actually out. "After you two 'talked things out' I'm sure you would've taken him down."  
"What are you even doing here?" Barry asks as his foster brother stands again.  
"9-1-1 calls all over the place, Flash. Isn't that why you're here too?"  
The speedster rolls his eyes as he leans over to grab Hartley.  
"Woah there, hero," Len puts out a hand to stop him. "That's my prisoner."  
"He's too powerful to be put in a regular police cell," The Flash points out.  
"Looks to me that he just has a technological advantage," the trainee counters as he lifts the gauntlets up.  
Barry looks over to the officers staring at them.  
"Why is your brother choosing now to be a particularly larger pain in the neck?" Cisco growls over the comms.  
"If you're so worried, you can escort us to the police station," Len offers as he slings one of Hartley's arms over his shoulder to picks him up.  
"Len," Barry hisses under his breath.  
"Me and him or nothing, Flash," his foster brother says with conviction.  
The Flash takes both men and runs them to STAR Labs.

\---

"You're going to put yourself in danger if we keep fighting out in public like that," Barry, still dressed as The Flash, complains as he carries a now-conscious Hartley through STAR Labs towards the holding cells.  
"I can handle myself," Len brushes it off as he holds onto the prisoner from the other side.  
Hartley speaks up, "Can I just say thanks? Being scooped up by a guy clad in head-to-toe leather is a long time fantasy of mine. Adding a second man is a little kinky, but I'm okay with it since he's hot."  
"Well, you look like a Harry Potter cosplayer to me," Len remarks as he shakes the man harshly in his grip, the force pulling him out of Barry's hold.  
"Woah there, Mr. Angry," Cisco holds up his hands. "The guy's a douche, but you don't have to treat him like that."  
"Cisco," Hartley makes a face of surprise. "I'm surprised you lasted this long."  
"Nope, not going to listen to you gloat," Len pulls the man towards the containment pods. "Someone gonna get me a cell for this guy? Or do I get to 'talk' to him first?"  
Barry looks to his friends, "Someone better-"  
"I'll do it," Caitlin volunteers, following after the trainee.

 

"There appears to be a metallic component in his ears," Caitlin realizes after scanning the Meta.  
"Take them out," Len orders the man.  
"I can't," Hartley frowns. "I suffered head trauma during the explosion. Without them, I'm in pain you can't imagine."  
"Good," Len smirks as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Now take them out."  
"Len, maybe-"  
"Take. Them. Out." Len repeats, interrupting the woman as he glares at the man behind the glass. He turns a less severe look to the scientist. "You can make him some new ones, can't you?"  
"Yeah, but..." Caitlin looks at the man's determination and sighs. "Fine. But I won't know the specific modifications for his particular problem until I get a pair from him."  
Len turns the glare back to the prisoner, "You heard her. Hand them over."  
With a grimace, Hartley reaches up and slowly takes one hearing aid out. His face contorts in pain after it comes all the way out and Caitlin winces in sympathy.  
Instead of reaching for the second one, though, Hartley puts the one he took out against the door and rushes away.  
Len throws himself over Caitlin as the hearing aid beeps, their bodies hitting the ground just as the door explodes.  
Hartley steps over the debris and sways from the aftershocks of being close to the explosion.  
Len grunts as he pushes himself up and away from Caitlin. The scientist is unconscious, her head having hit the ground too hard. The trainee turns to get up and Hartley takes the opportunity to kick the man onto his back.  
"You ruined everything, pretty boy," Hartley growls, taking the man by his collar to shake him. "Don't think I'll forget this!"  
"You've got issues," Len smirks, grabbing hold of the man's wrists as he falls backwards and kicks out his legs to throw the man over his body and onto his back.  
The Flash runs into the room as Hartley's body comes to a stop on the ground.  
"Len? Caitlin?" the hero looks over the scene in fear as he tries to take everything in.  
"Get him another pod thing," Len waves a finger at Hartley. "I'll get Caitlin."  
Barry speeds out of the room and back in to re-cuff Hartley. He speed clears all the debris out of the room, then brings in another cell.  
Len has Caitlin sitting up and resting against the wall as his speedster brother shoves their prisoner into a new cell.  
"Aren't you going to remove these?" Hartley eyes, lifting the cuffs.  
"No!" Barry barks, closing the secondary door before heading over to Len and Caitlin.  
"How is she?" the speedster asks as he comes to kneel beside them.  
"I'm no doctor, but," Len smirks as the woman starts to come around. "I think she's going to be just fine."  
"How about you?" Barry asks next, staring at his brother.  
"I'm even better than she is," Len smirks with a wink.  
"What happened?" Caitlin groans as she rubs at her head.  
"Hartley blew up a door and your head got a little bumped when I jumped on you," Len sees the woman's eyes widening and quickly adds, "But in a friendly, save your life way."  
The scientist relaxes again, "Thank you, Len."

 

Both men help the woman to her feet and take her to the medical part of STAR Labs to rest. Cisco is there, going over Hartley's gauntlets. He rises out of his chair and rushes over to the group as he watches Caitlin be led to a bed to rest.  
"What happened? Caitlin? Are you okay? What did Len do to you?"  
"Me?" Len repeats incredulously. "All that stupidity finally catch up in your head, Sicko?"  
"Hartley had explosives in his hearing aids," Caitlin explains as she eases herself onto the bed.  
"Explosives?" Cisco stares at his friend in shock. "I knew taking him down went too easily. I should've done a more thorough scan of him."  
"Well, it's obvious that Hartley had a plan in place for getting out after capture," Len muses as he watches Caitlin get comfortable on the bed. "I plan on talking to him to figure out what that was."  
"Why you?" Cisco asks. "You don't have any history with him."  
"Cisco's right," Wells says as he wheels himself into the room. The group looks to the scientist. "Hartley Rathaway is a very intelligent individual. He's liable to get into Major Snart's head and try to manipulate him in some way."  
"Knowing you're against it makes me even more sure of my decision," Len states then walks out of the room.  
After Len leaves, Wells looks to Barry.  
"I take it your foster brother still bears quite the hatred for me."  
"He's just really protective of his family," Barry tries to explain.  
"Like ultra, super, over-the-top protective," Cisco agrees with a raise of his eyebrows.  
"Well, I can't imagine what I'm about to tell you, and what he is most definitely going to learn from Hartley, will dissuade that feeling very much."  
"What are you talking about, Dr. Wells?" Cisco asks, confused.

\------*("These are Translations")---

Len opens the secondary door and steps up to the glass to glare down at Hartley who was sitting on the floor.  
"Nice idea with the bomb," Len comments idly as the other man gets to his feet.  
"Parlez-vous Français?"* Hartley asks.  
*("Do you speak French?")  
Len narrows his eyes at the man, "Un peu."*  
*("A little.")  
"Kan ealay 'an 'ataelam 'ashya'an 'ukhraa,"* the trainee adds.  
*("I had to learn other things.")  
"Muthir lil'iiejab,"* Hartket compliments. "Qué pasa-?"*  
*("Impressive") *("What about-?")  
"Satis!"* Len snaps.  
*("Enough!")

"I'm done talking in code with you. You want to hurt Wells? Then tell me everything you've got on the guy."  
"Oh, good looking even when you're angry," Hartley smirks. "Tell me, mystery guy, what's your sign?"  
"You're nothing but a brainy wimp without your bracelets, Hartley," Len says evenly. "You can tell me what I want to know, or I can lock us in a room together and get the answers from you."  
"Promise?" the man teases, then laughs as the other man's glare intensifies. "Okay, I'll give you this..."  
Hartley explains how he tracked where The Flash went to after saving the day.  
"What does that have to do with Wells?" Len asks, secretly storing the information in his head to bring up with his foster brother later.  
"Nothing," Hartley shrugs. "I just thought you'd like to know, since you seem to be particularly protective of him."  
"You know what, Hartley?" Len smiles. "Never mind. It's good to know that even people with assumed high IQs are still raging idiots. You stand there like you own the world, but you don't even have a grasp on your own life."  
Hartley's confident smirks turns into an angry scowl, "You don't know me."  
"You're right, and neither do your parents," the trainee crosses his arms. "Why is that, I wonder? Oh, right, because they won't accept you. But you found acceptance here, didn't you Hartley? You found a man who you adopted as your new father-No," Len grins. "You fell for Dr. Wells, didn't you? Maybe just a little crush, a teenage dream really, but you did fall and then he betrayed you. What did he do, Hartley? What big, bad secret is Harrison Wells hiding?"  
"He had me thrown out when I discovered that his precious accelerator was a risk to every person in this city!" Hartley seethes. "I gave that man my heart, my all! And he threw me away for something HE KNEW was going to fail!"  
Len lowers his hands as his expression softens to something of pity.  
"I'm sorry, Hartley," Len says sincerely. "Count your lucky stars though, kid. You've been caught by a team that believes in second chances."  
Len turns to leave, but Hartley slams his fists against the glass and calls out to him.  
"Hey!"  
The trainee looks back at his prisoner.  
"You think you can at least tell me your name?"  
"Why? So that you can mock someone with it later?"  
Hartley's fists clench as he glares at the other man.  
"It's Len," the trainee says, resuming his trek out of the room. "Now sit back down and relax. I'll come back when Caitlin has your new hearing aids ready."

\---

"Barry," Len starts saying the name even before he enters the room all the way. Caitlin and Cisco are gone, with only Barry staring down at Wells in disappointment and hurt.  
The speedster walks over to his brother and explains to him everything that Wells admitted to.

"I guess I'm not the only one who hates him now," Len drawls as walks down the hallway with his foster brother. "You going to be okay?"  
"No...Not for a while...Maybe?" Barry sighs. "Can we not talk about it right now?"  
Len nods as he falls in step with the brunette, offering silent support as they head outside.  
"You want a ride?" Len asks as he steps over to his car.  
"Nah, I think I'll walk," his foster brother answers.  
"Suit yourself," Len shrugs, he points a finger at the brunette. "By the way, from now on? You will run in some random direction before heading back to STAR Labs. Unless it's an emergency."  
"Why?" the speedster's face scrunches up in confusion.  
"Because if there's another bad guy half as smart as Hartley, they're going to figure out your secret home base too," Len tells him. "Just try to remember, okay?"  
"Yeah, alright," Barry shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he starts to walk down the street.

\---

While Dr. Wells has a press conference, Len is with Caitlin at STAR Labs as she prepares to give Hartley his new hearing aids.

"Finally," the man rolls his eyes as the female scientist opens the door to put them in, Len just a step away with a metal bat.  
"Is that thing really necessary?" Hartley motions to the bat with his hands that were still handcuffed.  
"No, but it makes me feel happy," Len remarks lightly.  
"You know what, handsome?" Hartley smiles at Len. "You and Caitlin seen like you're decent friends. Do you know about her firey ex?"  
"If you're trying to goat me into something, you've got the wrong guy," Len drawls as he watches Caitlin finish with the hearing aids.  
"I don't think so," Hartley replies as they step away. "I know where Ronnie Raymond is. I know what really happened to him that night. And I know how to save him."  
Caitlin looks over to Len with large eyes as the man glares down at Hartley. He raises his bat to the man's head. "Spill."  
"No way," Hartley shakes his head slightly. "Not until you get me out of this box."  
Len hands Caitlin the bat and reaches for Hartley's cuffs.  
"Len, wait!" Caitlin starts to protest, but Len already has the cuffs off.  
"Much better," Hartley sighs as he rubs at his wrist. "Now-"  
Len punches the man, sending him flying backwards, then he steps out of the cell; a hand on Caitlin's shoulder to guide her out with him.  
Hartley groans as he holds onto his sore jaw, the skin already reddening.  
Len locks the cell, puts down the secondary door, then leads Caitlin out of the room; with the scientist still holding onto the bat. 

\---

That night, Lisa and Iris are absent from dinner, the former having the meal with her boyfriend at their place.  
Len checks something on his phone and scowls before putting the device away.  
"Lisa is with Cisco?" Joe guesses as he carries the food to the table.  
"If only he were as easy to scare as Eddie," Len grumbles as he takes his seat.  
"Wait," Barry grins. "Did you just compliment Cisco?"  
"No," his brother instantly denies.  
"You did! You said he wasn't as scared of you as Eddie and that's a compliment!"  
"No. It's not."  
"Joe," the brunette turns to their foster father. "Don't you think it's nice that Len and Cisco are starting to get along?"  
"You are going to get that poor boy murdered if you don't stop, Bear," Joe chuckles as he watches Len strangle his lap napkin. "Let's just eat and talk about something else."  
"Fine by me, since Barry was just talking nonsense."  
Barry secretly texts Cisco with one hand as he starts to eat his dinner, warning him and congratulating him on his new status as a complimented suitor.  
'Dude! Stop trying to convince your brother to murder me!' Cisco texts back, making Barry choke on his water.

 

\--- --- --- ----

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Lisa! She's barely gotten any part in this. I'll have to make it up to her in the next one for sure....
> 
> Translation Notes (Google Translate was used):  
> French:  
> do you speak French? - parlez-vous Français?  
> a little - Un peu.  
> Arabic:  
> I had to learn other things - kan ealay 'an 'ataelam 'ashya'an 'ukhraa  
> impressive - muthir lil'iiejab  
> Spanish:  
> what about- - qué pasa-  
> Latin:  
> enough - satis
> 
> {{*I own nothing.*}}


End file.
